Slender Man
by MayanMoonFlower
Summary: don't be scared because of the title my dear reader. it's just a fanfiction.


_*** I wrote this a long time ago, I don't know why I never posted it?**_

_**"Ushishi, maybe because it sucks,"**_

_***Stupid prince get out of here!**_

_**"Do not talk to me that way you lame excuse of an author, you haven't even written a story about me and my princess Chrome-chan doing naughty thing in that lame story ~Oh My~"**_

_***S-Sorry about that...I will see when I can post it up...I'm just so busy...why am i busy!**_

_**"Sorry readers as you can see Marina-chan is a bit weird and busy right now, I hope this story makes up for her abandoning you wonderful readers..."**_

_***Fran it seems you are the only one to understand me...**_

_**"Ara? No it just that you are making me say these things Marina-chan..."**_

_***Stupid Fran...stupid imagination...**_

_**Anyways read...**_

* * *

**Slender Man**

"Kyoya!" Dino scram while holding onto his laptop and running to the disciple committee office. "Kyoya!"

It was 7 p.m. and the blond had received a video link from Reborn. The link said it was a scary video and a note was posted from Reborn.

_Ciaossu,_

_I am sending this video to everyone, and if you don't watch it I will punish you. Oh and you may watch it with other people. The more the merrier._

From, Reborn

Dino opened the door, and saw an annoyed Cloud sitting on his sofa.

"Kyo-," Dino froze as he saw the pissed of glare Hibari gave him.

"Stop saying my name, I never gave you permission to use it," He said in an annoyed tone.

"….but…" Dino walked over to the couch and sat himself. "I'm your tutor..."

"You are not, and will never be my tutor," Hibari gave him another cold glare.

"So mean," Dino muttered out.

"H-Hibari-san," Chrome appeared in front of the office door. "I have delivered the reports you a-asked me to deliver..."

"Chrome-chan?" Dino looked at her then at Hibari. "What are you doing here so late in school?"

"O-Oh…well….I was late today for school and Hibari-san said….I have to stay to be punished…" She blushed in embarrassment.

"And now that you have done what I told you, you can leave, but don't be late again, herbivore,"

Chrome nodded in nervousness and bowed. "Yes Hibari-san," She looked at Dino and smiled slightly. "Goodbye Dino-sensei,"

"Wait Chrome-chan," The purple haired girl stopped.

"Y-Yes?"

"Well Reborn sent me a video and he said to watch it…and well…he said the more the merrier so..." Dino smiled and scratched his cheek. "Do you want to watch it with us?"

"Us?" Hibari questioned.

"Ah, Kyoya yeah you have to watch it as well," He smiled at his 'student'.

"No," He simply said.

"But Kyoya,"

The perfect took out his weapon. "What did I say about using my name?"

"But we have to watch it and I don't want to watch it by myself…"

"Why not Dino-san?" Chrome asked.

"He said it was a scary video…and not that I'm a wimp it's just that maybe you two will get scared if you watch it by yourself so what better way to get rid of fear by watching it with some friends," Dino crossed his fingers in hopes they would believe him.

"I'll watch it with you if Hibari-san lets me stay,"

"Hn," He responded.

"That sounds like a yes to me," He scooted over in the couch and left the middle free for the girl. "Come sit here, I think it's best if you sat in the middle of us right Ky-,"

The blond dodged a tonfa. "W-Wait sorry…" Dino placed his laptop on the coffee table.

Chrome giggled but soon sat herself down between them as Hibari hid his weapon once more.

"If it scary m-maybe we should watch it with the lights off?" Chrome turned to Dino. "The sun is already setting so the room will be all dark,"

"T-The…l-lights…o-off?" He tried not to stutter_. 'B-But that makes it 10 times scarier!'_ He screamed in his head. "N-Nah….Chrome-chan I don't want you t-to get that scared…"

"Seems that this herbivore is not afraid," Hibari smirked at the blond. "Turn the lights off,"

"B-But…"

"Scared are we?"

Dino frowned as Hibari was taunting him. "Fine," He went over to the light switch and turned it off. He looked at Hibari's windows and waved goodbye to the setting sun_. 'I thought you will protect me light,'_

He walked over to the couch and sat himself down. "Chrome-chan,"

"Umm…yes?"

"If you get scared don't hesitate you can stop the video or you can hold onto me okay,"

Chrome nodded her head and looked at the computer in front of them. Hibari just rolled his eyes and looked at the screen as well.

"Well herbivore press play,"

"Okay then," Dino smiled_. 'You might be all tough now but I know you're still human so you do fear something right?' _He looked at Hibari from the corner of his eyes_. 'I can't wait to see you all scared,'_

Dino then pressed the link that Reborn had sent and placed in full screen. He then pressed play.

**~!** "How's it going bro's my name is _PEWDIEPIE_," the screen showed a light blond colored hair man talking on the left side of the screen. "And welcome to…well I guess the game will show you…" Then the screen showed words in white. "**Slender."**

Chrome blinked her eye at the screen, Dino moved in closer to Chrome as he heard leaves being crushed inside the game the man was playing, and Hibari was just watching with one eye as his other was closed. He didn't want to watch the stupid video but he wanted to see Dino lose all his pride if he caught him yelling at a supposed scary video.

As the three watched they noticed that the room was darker then before and that the only sound they could hear was the man's occasional talking, some leaves breaking as he played the game, and the breathing of the character. In all it was creeping out Dino but it was interesting Chrome.

**~! **"Oh there's a note, let's go click on it," Pewdiepie said.

"Always watches, no eyes?" Chrome read the note. "Sounds creepy," She smiled.

'_Why I she smiling? That note looks so freaking scary and suspicious! Why would he click on it!?'_ Dino thought.

**~! **As the video continued the man in the video spoke more. "This girl need to work out, she can't even-," The screen then went all hazy and a scary noise brought Dino to grab onto Chrome's sleeve in surprise. "OOHHH!" The man screamed as he saw a white no-face man wearing a suit suddenly appear on the scream with eerie sounds. Then The screen went black and the face appeared, it had no mouth, nose, or eyes.

Chrome jumped a bit as the figure slightly scared her but soon she laughed as the man started to scream and say nonsense.

Hibari was not surprised at all but soon he felt a hand on his jacket.

"Ummm…..Hibari-san can I just hold on to this…" Even though it was dark in the room he could see her blushing face.

"Hn," He shrugged and Chrome grabbed onto the jackets sleeve in one hand.

"C-Chrome-chan…if you are too scared then maybe we should stop the video…" He was shaking in fear but he tried to control it.

"No, I'm okay; I actually want to see more…"

"Oh," Dino felt himself shiver, _'B-But what if there is another jump scare….I was not expecting a thing like that to appear…it looks so scary…'_ He thought but then he got an idea to make himself look manlier and brave in front of his student and the girl. "Chrome-chan if you want you can hold onto my hand as well, just so you won't get that scared,"

"Well…..I do not want to lie but I did get scared…..but he makes it funny….uumm sure…" She reached to him and held his hand, her face becoming redder. Dino felt much better. "I hope there is a-another scary part to come." She looked at the screen.

So she just watched the video holding onto Hibari's jacket sleeve and Dino's occasionally shaking and cold hand.

As the video played, Dino was shaking in fear and he thought that something else was inside the room. He scooted closer to Chrome and held on to her hand tightly. There was so many jump scares and that face that kept popping up just made him fear more. He tried to hold down his screams but only once did he scream as that man called Pewdiepie was making him even more paranoid. He could see Hibari slightly chuckle. '_Glad h-he finds my fear so amusing…that…AH! Not again!'_ He jumped slightly as once again Pewdiepie was met by this** Slender Man** guy.

As for Chrome, she was slightly scared but this Pewdiepie was making her laugh at the same time. The noises scared her and she grabbed onto Hibari jacket a bit tighter and well Dino was already squeezing her hand so she couldn't do anything there. The face was slightly scary but she found t amusing when the guy laughed and began to talk really fast out of fear. She was enjoying herself.

Hibari in the other hand was annoyed. Not at the video but at Dino constant whimpers and scream. Really this was not scary at all. '_Herbivore,'_

**~! **"Augh….oh my god…scary game….need..…" Pewdiepie closed the game and started to browse pictures of cute kittens to get rid of his fear. Dino felt a little better as the pictures looked adorable. "AWWW look at this he is sleeping awww," Chrome giggled at the man and Hibari just looked at the pictures as well. It was the only part he liked in the whole video. "Chair mode activated..." Some techno music then came on.

Once the video was done, Dino ran up to turn on the lights. "W-Wow…that video was not that scary…r-right…" He looked around the room making sure that Slender Man was not there.

"Y-Yeah," Chrome slightly fidgeted. "Ummm….Dino-sensei…I know this is sudden but….can you take me home?"

"Home?"

"W-well…..I was not that scared but….it seems that this Slender Man lives in the woods….and to get to Kokuyo Land…I have to go through the…uumm forest…"

"F-Forest?" Dino swallowed nervously.

"Oh, it's okay…I can go alone…I just asked if…maybe…" Chrome got up from the couch. "Well never mind, goodbye Hibari-san, Dino-sensei," She bowed to them and started to leave.

Dino looked outside and saw how dark it was_. 'She is going alone….in the dark….in the forest….where Slender Man lives…a-and gets people…'_

"CHROME-CHAN!" He yelled and chased after her. "I'll take you home; I don't want him to get you!"

"You will?" Chrome smiled.

"Stupid herbivore you believe in such things," Hibari came walking to them.

"Well if you're not scared then come with us,"

"No,"

"Why…is it because you are scared? Huh? I knew it you fear Slender Man!" Dino taunted the perfect but Hibari ignored it.

"I do not fear such things,'

"Then go with us and prove it,"

Hibari smirked and walked to Chrome. "How far is it?"

"W-Well…it just 6 blocks from here…and a couple of minutes inside the forest to get to…Kokuyo Land…"

"Then let's go but once we drop her off, you will have to get out by yourself," Kyoya said to Dino and began walking.

Dino nodded and walked with Chrome.

'_Haha…he wouldn't leave me in the forest by myself….would he?'_

_**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**_

_**Meanwhile in the Sawada household**_

"That is EXTREME! Let's go to the forest and find this Slender guy!" Ryohei jumped up from the ground and punched the air in excitement.

"Not a bad idea, lawn head, this Slender Man might be real and he must be an alien of some sort," Gokudera had his glasses on and took down some notes. "Let's go and capture him,"

"Hahaha, it would be nice to make new friends," Yamamoto laughed.

"Ghaha, this Slender buddy looks like a wimp…L-Lambo-sama can take him…" Lambo acted tough but he had tears in his eyes and was shaking.

Tsuna just sat there trying to breathe normally again. The video had scared him! And now the guy wanted to go to the forest and find this scary guy!? No! He will-

To late Ryohei grabbed him and placed him on his shoulder. "TO THE EXTREME FOREST!"

"Juddamie isn't this exciting?" Gokudera was packing things up.

"Tsuna first a funny video, then we're going to have a sleepover at the forest and make a new friend, best day ever!" Yamamoto laughed as Tsuna started to shiver.

"NO! Not a good idea…g-guys…no!" Tsuna yelled out as he was dragged away to the forest.

The four then left to the forest, while Lambo just stayed there still shaking.

"Lambo-sama….c-can't sleep…t-today…."

* * *

_**"Marina-chan is making me do this, she is so lazy, anyways will you kindly leave a review?"**_

_**A/N "Ummm...w-well hello reader-san...this is an authors note...b-but Marina-chan asked me if I can do this so...uummm...I will try my best. She wanted me to ask if you guys are uumm Bro's?"  
**_

_**"Ara? What is that Chrome-chan?"**_

_**"I..I don't know?"**_

_**"Well whatever she says become a bro today sounds fun, Chrome-chan maybe you and I should become bro's.."**_

_**"Sure,"**_


End file.
